


Sex Hair

by Ashiepants



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Sex, Stripetease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashiepants/pseuds/Ashiepants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up Sonny for a quick drunken romp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Hair

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a reader fic. And originally this had a character but I changed it. Apologies if the tenses change, I tried to catch them all.

"Psst, Sonny Honey." You giggle. "That rhymes."

Sonny awakes with you straddling him and giggling like a teenager. He's half asleep. 

"Wha-?" He questions. "What are you doing? How did you get in here?"

"You gave me a key so I could surprise you with sex."

He woke up a little bit more at the mention of sex and smiles vaguely.

"Do you want some sex?" You ask. 

"You never have to ask me that." He grins. Finally opening his eyes enough to see your tight low cut top and leather jacket. "What time is it?"

"Like 4:30. I was out with Sarah and she made out with the drummer and I wanted you." You bounced. "I wanted my hot boyfriend. Usually I would just pick up the singer but I wanted you!"

Sonny grins again. "Oh it's drunk Girlfriend."

"Actually we started early. I'm basically hungover at this point." You grin and lean down to kiss him. 

He places his hands on your butt and kisses back. "Oh yeah, there's the vodka." 

You kiss him again. 

"Your boobs look good." He comments, starting to pull off your jacket. 

"They'll look better when we get all this off." 

"Yeah." He wiggles his eyebrows. "Get up." 

He pulls himself out of the blankets and sits against the pillows. "Why don't ya take it off for me?" He turns on the light on bedside table. 

You stand up and smile. "Striptease?"

"You can do that right?"

"This isn't my first rodeo." You wink.

"Okay I didn't hear that." He shakes his head. 

"Dork!" You throw your jacket at his head. 

"Do you really dress this sexy going out with your friends?" He asks and you turn around, shaking your butt. 

"When we go see a band. Band guys deserve hot girls in the audience. They don't make any money. The least I can do is give them some inspiration." You grin. "Don't act like you don't like it."

You unzip your boots and slide them off. Then start on the fly of your tight jeans. 

"Take it off!" Sonny calls.

"Ugh, you're one of those guys!" You roll your eyes. 

"You're taking too long!" He whines. 

"Quit yer bitchin!" You make a face, pulling your jeans down your legs. 

"Ooh you sound dirty."

"Shh don't talk." You scold and go to him to dance on his lap. 

He grins as you back into his crotch. 

"Oh this is working, huh?" You bite your lip. 

Sonny grabs your hips and pulls your top up. "Maybe you need a little help."

When he gets your shirt off he kisses down your spine while you continue to grind down on him. 

"Mmm," you moan as he reachs around to rub your breasts. 

He squeezes your nipples through your bra while pushing your hair away from your neck so that he can kiss it. You lean back against him, no longer grinding on him but giving in to all his touches. 

"No sassy comebacks, princess?" He whispers roughly in her ear. 

"It feels good."

He unhooks your bra and pushes the straps down your arms. 

"C'mere." He turns you around and beckons you back to his lap. 

You grin wide and pull your panties off. Sonny quickly sheds his tshirt and boxers and beckons again, this time flexing his eyebrow. You come crashing your lips into his. 

"Mmm," he sighs. "I'm so glad ya have dat key."

He moves to your breasts, squeezing one while he kisses the other. You begin to grind on him again, this time your slick folds teasing his now rigid pole. He lifts his hips, unable to contain his excitement for you any longer. You moan as you pressed down to meet his thrust. Using the headboard for leverage you push your hips into his over and over. 

"Fuck...!" He shuts his eyes in ecstasy. 

You grab him, scratching just a little bit into his chest as you continue to ride him, moving your hips just right to place pressure where you want it most. You both breathe heavily. He catches your eye as you started to moan, giving you a perfect dimpled smile and a wink. You bite your lip and concentrate on the waves beginning to wash over you. Sonny thrusts upwards as he too is overcome with the sensations. 

You begin to spasm around him first which set off his release. He shudders and reaches out to hold and kiss you. Your moans are muffled by his kisses and tongue dancing with yours. 

Your body gives out and you let herself relax into his arms and onto his chest. He slides down the bed just a little as he supports the whole of your weight. You feel a little sticky but you don't move. 

"I'm sorry I woke you up." You breathe against his collarbone. 

He shakes his head. "Don't ever be sorry for doing that to me."

You giggle. 

"I will always wake up for hot drunk sex. No questions." He smirks. 

"Good to know." You sit up. You grin at him. 

"What?" He asks. 

"You have sex hair!" You smile wider and pull his curls. "It's a good look."

You climb off him and into the empty spot beside him. He looks over his shoulder and reaches for his phone. He grabs it and reads the time. 

"It's only 5 I don't have to be up 'til 7 at least," he grins and turns back to you, but you've already gotten comfy and passed out. 

"Or we can go back to sleep." He smiles as you snore.


End file.
